Golden Sun: The Saturn Lighthouse
by Shadenny
Summary: Sorry, but my computer crashed and I'm borrowing my dad's laptop. All my files and text are down. Including the second chapter. I was in the midst of backing up when it chrashed. Sorry, again.


She ran, ran from the demon chasing her. Her sword lay in its scabbard, not enough time to draw it. /You idiot! You should have known they'd throw you out if you hung around with that bunch. I swear, Alex, you're going to get when we meet again!\ The girl's hair was held in a high ponytail and was a mix between light brown and blonde. She neared the edge of the falls and leapt, grabbing a nearby rope. She crashed agains the side as the demon fell over the edge and into eternity. The unknown teen climbed back up the rope and leaned against a tree, panting heavily.   
  
"I swear to the gods, Alex, you're in for it big time." She muttered before starting on her way, to where her destiny unknowingly awaited.   
  
*********  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia were tracking down Felix and were very tired out.  
  
  
  
"*huff* *puff* Why can't they just stay in one spot long enough for us to catch up?" Mia whined.   
  
"Don't know. Hey! Look up ahead!" Garet cried.  
  
They had walked up to her close enough to hear her say, "I swear to the gods, Alex, you're in for it big time." Before she started walking again.  
  
"HEY! Stop!" Isaac ordered.   
  
The teen whirled around and spotted them. "Hello. Sorry, but I can't talk. I'm on my way to light the lighthouses."  
  
"Well, we aren't letting you!" Ivan stood up. "We aren't going to let Alchemy destroy everything."  
  
The girl shook her head and a ghost of a smile spread on her face. "Alchemy will only destroy Weyard if we let it get out of hand." She held her palm upward and a faint map appeared. "Gaia Falls consumes more of the land everyday. Pretty soon, the Falls will consume all of Weyard, and we shall cease to exist."  
  
"You lie! The Wise One wouldn't let that happen!" Garet shouted at her. "Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"My name is Jessie Ruta, Saturn Adept of the hidden Clan of Saturn, Clan of the wise and prophesy. Also of Electricity, the fifth element." She gave a mocking bow. "And you are the adepts of th Mercury, Venus, and Mercury clans. You, redhead, are of the Venus Clan yet possess the power of the Mars Clan. How intruiging."  
  
"We won't let you light the Elemental lighthouses! You'll have to beat us first!" Isaac proclaimed.  
  
Jessie smiled sadly. "I have no wish to harm you. I will find the ones you seek and join them as will you, one day." Jessie started to walk away and the earth before her created a wall to prevent her leaving.  
  
"Only after you face us!" Ivan stated.  
  
Jessie turned and her brown eyes flashed purple. "If that is what you wish." She drew her sword and stood in combat position.  
  
Isaac and the others cast their Psynergy spells and Jessie barely avoided them all. She cast a Psynergy spell that consisted of black lightning and hit all of them. She leapt into the air with her sword and swung it in an arc. A ball of black fire came down on Ivan and he was downed. Isaac cast revive, but Jessie threw black lightning at him and he was downed. Mia summoned Flora and Jessie recieved some damage. She attacked in the same method as she attacked Ivan and Mia was downed. Garet was the last standing and summoned Azul as Jessie erected a protective aura that reduced the damage to almost nothing. She shot black lightning at him and Garet was downed.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to fight you. You're lucky that I went easy on you, or you'd be dead. Your destiny is great, only when you accept it, shall you recieve ultimate power." Jessie turned and continued towards Contigo.  
  
  
  
Two Saturn Djinn, Silence and Titan, appeared next to her. "Jessie, you mustn't let those fools distract you from your mission. There are still three lighthouses that need to be lit."  
  
"I know, Titan. As long as I have the Saturn Star, I will be able to succeed. But, Alex stole it from me. He doesn't realize that only I can light Saturn Lighthouse. And I am going to seriously hurt him."  
  
"Maybe you should head to Jupiter Lighthouse. It is the closest one. Otherwise, we'd have to steal a boat to reach the other Lighthouses and Felix has a boat. We need to team up with him and his sister."  
  
"I realize that, Silence. You know, screw this walk. I'm teleporting to Contigo."  
  
  
  
Silence and Titan shrank and returned to her pack as Jessie cast teleport. They reappeared moments later in the center of Contigo, just as Felix and Co. were passing by.  
  
"Felix! Someone just teleported here!" Sheba whispered fiercely and glared at the still materializing form of Jessie.  
  
Felix settled his gaze as Jessie looked their way. She smiled and ran up to them.   
  
"I'm glad I caught you! I was hoping that I'd meet you here. My name is Jessie Ruta, Saturn Adept. I have come to offer my powers and Djinn to help you on your quest to light the Elemental Lighthouses."  
  
"A Saturn Adept?! There is no such thing!" Kraden argued and angrily hopped around.  
  
Jessie glared at him. "They are known as the 'Hidden' Clan. Jupiter Adepts are our cousin clan since both can see the future and read minds. I am an Electric Adept, as Sheba is a wind or Jupiter Adept. My mission is to light all five Lighthouses and give you aid."  
  
Felix shook his head. "We have no need for wanna be adepts. We have a very important duty and we will fufill it."  
  
"Wait!" All eyes turned to the quiet Sheba. "She's telling the truth. Jessie, show them a Saturn Djinni."  
  
Jessie nodded and called out Silence. The Saturn Djinni was black and purple that resembled a mix of a Mars and Jupiter Djinni. "Hello. My name is Silence. I'm pleased to find all of you in good health and have already lit Venus and Mercury Lighthouses. I will be honored to aid in this objective." Silence was set again to Jessie.  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
Felix snorted. "Fine. Why would you want to help anyway?"  
  
Jessie glared at him. "I believe a friend of yours stole something from me. Alex, was his name."  
  
"ALEX?!" The quite Venus adept shouted and shook visibly in rage. "What the hell would he want from you?"  
  
Jessie scoffed. "Only the Saturn Star. If he tries to light the Saturn Lighthouse with it, he'll be killed and the beacon will remain unlit for all eternity."  
  
**********************  
  
And the plot thickens. Atleast for the first chapter. ^_^;; Now, only Garet needs to be paired off. For your info, this is a Isaac/Jenna, Ivan/Sheba, Piers/Mia, Felix/Jessie fic. I think Alex needs someone too. Any ideas on the name/looks of the lucky lady? R&R plz! 


End file.
